Aku no Ai
by Sango Nanami
Summary: He looked to his left, and there was beautiful morning light flowing in through almost transparent white curtains. The walls were pale blue. Sasuke pinched himself, hoping that such a beautiful morning wasn't a dream or genjutsu. Thank god it wasn't.
1. Realization

Ever since Sasuke returned to Konoha when Itachi was brought back to life, he'd been so much happier. So it was no surprise when after every mission, Sasuke and Sakura would disappear and nobody could find them until morning. Everyone except Naruto knew what was going on between them. One morning, Sakura woke up beside Sasuke as always.

"Good morning, Darling." Sasuke smiled as he opened his eyes

"Good morning." Sakura smiled back and kissed him on the cheek "Come on, we've gotta get up. There's a mission we have to do." Sakura got up and put on her bathrobe. It was unusually cold this morning.

"I forgot it was September." Sakura said as she walked over to the kitchen and started making breakfast. She was going to make Sasuke his favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs. So she got a bowl out of the cupboard and got the milk and eggs out of the fridge. But as soon as she cracked the first egg into the bowl, she suddenly felt nauseas. She ignored it and made Sasuke his breakfast. For Sakura's breakfast, she heated up some American food that she brought home from a restaurant they went to. Sasuke opened the drawer next to the bed and opened the tiny box that was hidden among various papers and completed mission paperwork. In the box was an engagement ring with a heart shaped diamond. Sasuke promised himself that he'd propose within the week. Then again he made that promise last week. Or was it the week before? Either, he'd been waiting a month to ask his true love to marry him.

"Why are you having a hamburger for breakfast?" Sasuke asked

"I don't really know. Hey, do we have any fruit punch?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, in the fridge. Okay, I moved into your apartment after I came back to konoha and we've been having sex a lot. Now you're having American food for breakfast… Are you pregnant?" Sasuke questioned his girlfriend suspiciously.

"No. You've been using protection, right?" Sakura said

"Yeah. So you're not pregnant, okay. End of discussion." Sasuke said as they left for their mission. Sakura's nausea didn't quit. She was starting to feel like she caught something. As soon as they got home, she ran to the bathroom and vomited.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom. He held back her hair as she vomited for a full minute. Finally, she stopped.

"Are you okay Babe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I forgot how old that burger was. You know how American food is cooked. They like their meat practically raw." Sakura reassured him. That night, Sasuke cooked dinner because Sakura felt too sick. Sakura lied in bed with a trashcan nearby just in case the food poisoning struck again. She turned on the TV. Her favorite movie was already in the DVD player, _New Moon._ The way that Edward leaves Bella so suddenly and then comes back to her with even more passion than ever reminded her of Sasuke. He appeared at the gates of Konoha with Itachi. Sakura saw them and ran up to Sasuke, demanding an explanation. He just embraced her and kissed her. She kissed him back and they both said how much they missed and loved each other. Sasuke told Tsunade that he and his brother would be staying in Konoha permanently. Itachi got his own apartment and Tsunade offered to let Sasuke stay in his own apartment. But Sakura wouldn't hear of it. Soon Sasuke and Sakura were closer than ever.

"Hey Gorgeous." Sasuke smiled as he gave Sakura a plate with two pieces of toast on it.

"What is this?" Sakura said

"I decided that since I can't cook for sh*t, I'd make toast. Itadakimasu." Sasuke said and started eating

"Note to self: when we're married, don't ever let Sasuke cook. Itadakimasu." Sakura laughed By midnight, they were watching all their favorite movies. Then Naruto knocked on the door. Sasuke answered it.

"Hey. Did you finish those apartment renovations?" Naruto asked

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was confused

"I'm in the apartment below you and I'm not hearing the usual 'bam bam bam' that I hear almost every night. So I assumed that you were doing apartment renovations." Naruto said

"Really? You're not kidding? Are you really that stupid?" Sasuke asked

"So you're not doing renovations?" Naruto said

"No, Sakura." Sasuke said as he closed the door in Naruto's face

"What?" Naruto was confused.

Sasuke came back and Sakura was crying

"What's wrong?" Sasuke rushed to the bedside.

"The movie is so sad." Sakura cried

"It'sThe movie version of your favorite fanfiction, _Mermaid Melody The Movie_. This is a comedy. Our friend, Sarah is in it. And Gaara." Sasuke reassured but Sakura continued crying

"But Taro never gets anything and everyone's mean to Rina and Masahiro even though they're having a baby! It's not fair! They're even soiling the names of celebrities and normal people. And the part that has Joe Jonas as a banana and Sarah as a donut makes no sense! Does Sarah end up with Gaara-kun or Joe-san?" Sakura burst into tears.

"Hey, it's alright. How about I put in _Romeo and Juliet_? You like that movie." Sasuke said soothingly.

"Okay." Sakura smiled. They watched the movie and Sakura fell asleep. Sasuke snuck out of the apartment and into the Konoha 24-hour drug store. There he saw Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

"Just getting some smokes." Shikamaru said

"You know you shouldn't be smoking." Sasuke said.

"Well what are you doing here?" Shikamaru said

"Getting something for Sakura." Sasuke said

"Pregnancy test?" Shikamaru asked

"How'd you know?" Sasuke said

"You have 'guilty' written all over your face. Plus, what would a non-single guy be doing at a drug store at three in the morning? A single guy like me would be here to get smokes or an energy drink." Shikamaru said

"Sometimes you scare me." Sasuke said

"I tend to do that." Shikamaru said. Sasuke bought the test that claimed it was accurate over 99% of the time. How can something be accurate over 99% of the time? After 99 was 100. He brought it home, put it on the bureau next to Sakura's side of the bed, and fell asleep.

"Sasuke, what's this?" Sakura woke him up around 10. It was Saturday.

"Oh, it's just a … I think you're pregnant." Sasuke said

"Sasuke." Sakura sighed, annoyed. Sakura took the test. It was the longest three minutes of Sasuke and Sakura's life. Finally the timer on the stove went off and Sakura stared at the test. Then the directions, and back at the test. She practically fell down into a chair in shock.. she stared at it. Sasuke was anxious to know. Than Sakura said the two words no teenager wants to hear or say:

"I'm…Pregnant." Her words stabbed through Sasuke like a knife, piercing into his very soul. Only fifteen and he was going to be a father. Sasuke couldn't think of any words to say.

"Sakura… Get an abortion." Sasuke didn't even realize he was going to say that until it was too late. His words were so cruel, so hateful. If anyone were to blame, it would be him.

"What?" Sakura gasped, "This is **your** baby! How could you say that about your own child?"

"I don't know why I just said that. My mind is racing. I can't think straight at all." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, you always talk about your clan. Maybe this way, we can restore the Uchiha clan. Starting with this baby." Sakura tried to be optimistic, but she was just as scared as Sasuke. So they both fell asleep by midnight. Well, Sakura did at least. Sasuke just stayed awake wondering what the hell he was going to do. He looked at his girlfriend's peacefull, sleeping face, then at her flat stomach. Out of curiosity, he looked with his sharingan. It was almost invisible, but with Sakura's normal chakra flow, a tiny concentrated ball of chakra was forming in her stomach. It was their baby. He stared at it for a long time and finally deactivated his sharingan and fell asleep knowing that it was going to be okay.


	2. please be okay

Sakura awoke the next day feeling much better. She got out of bed and saw that Sasuke was already making breakfast.

"I thought you couldn't cook to save your life." Sakura laughed

"Yeah, well I figured I'd try my best. I found out that I could cook pancakes." Sasuke laughed.

"_Itadakimasu_. Wow, You **can** cook!" Sakura said as she ate her pancakes.

"Thanks. _Itadakimasu_." Sasuke laughed. After breakfast, Sasuke and Sakura were going to go for a walk, but when Sasuke opened the door; Karin was there

"Hey Sasuke!" she smiled

"_Oh God_." Sasuke thought

"Karin-san." Sakura smiled Karin hated Sakura for taking Sasuke. The last thing Sasuke said to Karin was 'I'm going back to Konoha to be with my true love, Haruno Sakura'. But nevertheless, Karin was allowed in and they caught up on current events.

"So, Sakura and I just recently found out that we're having a baby." Sasuke said. Karin was both shocked and jealous. Less than one month and Sakura already had everything that Karin wanted.

"_I should be the one having Sasuke's baby. I should be the one to have a piece of Sasuke growing within me!"_ Karin angrily thought _"Wait… Maybe I can convince Sakura to get an abortion. Or better yet, I might be able to convince Sasuke to leave with me."_

"Wow. A baby sure is one big responsibility." Karin grinned

"Karin, you've tried these mind games on me before. They don't work." Sasuke said

"Well, anyway. I have a new boyfriend now; his name is… Koichi." Karin said. After about a half an hour, Karin left and Sasuke and Sakura went shopping. When they went to the local book and music store, they saw a girl with wavy brown hair, cute glasses, and a very fair skin tone. She wore a designer T-shirt, dark blue jeans, suna sandals, and a Suna headband in the same style as Sakura's (purely coincidential).

"Hey, Sarah!" Sakura smiled and waved. Sarah paid for the things that she was buying and came over to see Sasuke and Sakura

"Oh my god, Sakura It's been forever!" Sarah smiled and hugged her best friend

"Hugging your friends is an American custom." Sarah explained

"So, look who's back." Sakura said as Sasuke smiled

"Oh my god! Sasuke!" Sarah smiled and hugged him

"Yeah. And we're having a baby." Sakura smiled and Sarah's smile turned in to shock.

"UCHIHA! You stupid f***ing bastard! You're ruining Sakura's life you f***ing sh** bag! You better marry her!" Sarah exclaimed. Sarah was a medical ninja from suna but occasionally, her lifelong boyfriend, Gaara let her go to in Konoha with escorts that stayed out of sight in the village. Sarah's bad mouth and

occasional quick temper was due to the fact that she was born in New England and unknowingly picked up the customs before she moved to suna and just started using them recently.

"Sarah, calm down. Thanks for reminding me though, I probably would have put it off another week." Sasuke laughed

"What?" Sakura and Sarah said simultaneously. Sasuke got down on one knee in front of Sakura and opened the tiny box containing the engagement ring.

"Sakura Haruno, I've been meaning to ask you this for weeks but would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Sasuke asked

"Wait… weeks? You didn't just want to do this for the baby?" Sakura asked suspiciously

"No. I bought this ring the day after I came back to Konoha a month ago." Sasuke said

"Sasuke… I…" Sakura started crying and people were gathering around the couple. There was a pause that seemed to last forever. Then Sakura finally said one of the most important words in her life.

"Yes. I will marry you Sasuke." She smiled as he put the ring on her finger. Then she embraced Sasuke and kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke's doubts of the future started to surface that night in a dream. Sasuke dreamed he was in a dark room, surrounded by black. Then he heard screaming. It was Sakura! He ran through the darkness and looked everywhere but he couldn't find her. Suddenly, he was in a hospital room. Sakura was asleep on the bed. She looked exhausted. Then Tsunade came in. Sakura wasn't breathing!

"I'm sorry. She didn't make it." Tsunade said. Then she handed Sasuke an infant wrapped in pink. It was his and Sakura's baby. The infant opened her big green eyes and stared at him for a while and started screaming. The baby stopped crying and Tsunade took her, placed her in a cradle and started using medical ninjutsu on her

"What's going on?" Sasuke said

"Your didn't do anything wrong, don't worry. She was just born a little weak and sick." Tsunade kept using the medical ninjutsu, then the baby went limp and Tsunade stopped using the medical ninjutsu.

"I'm sorry. Your daughter's gone too." Tsunade said grimly. Sasuke couldn't believe it. His family. Gone in one day again. He didn't even get to know his daughter for five minutes. The baby died in his arms. Then, it all faded to black, but he could hear something…

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird."_ It was Sakura singing a lullaby. He could hear an infant's laughter. And then he heard a word that struck him like a bolt of lightning

"_Mama."_ It was the voice of the dead baby.

Then Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. He looked beside him in the bed. Sakura was still asleep. Just in case, he looked with his sharingan. Her chakra was still flowing, and that tiny ball of chakra was still getting bigger. Would Sasuke's horrific nightmare come true? Would he lose his fiancé and his child all in one day?

"Please, baby. Be okay." Sasuke whispered as he gently put his hand on Sakura's stomach. Then, he fell asleep


	3. stop this madness, Karin!

It was four months later and it was the day of Sakura's first ultrasound. After the first few weeks, Sasuke stopped checking her chakra flow with his sharingan. They walked into the hospital, holding hands. Sakura's pregnancy was quite noticeable. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke could believe their eyes when they saw a black-and-white moving picture of their unborn baby appear on a screen.

"Oh my god." Sasuke's voice was at a near whisper when he saw the ultrasound

"So, there's the head, and a hand." Tsunade pointed out

"It looks like it's waving." Sasuke smiled

"Hi sweetie." Sakura smiled

"Do you want to know the baby's sex?" Tsunade asked

"Yes." Sasuke and Sakura said simultaneously

"It's a boy." Tsunade said. Sasuke was relieved. In his dream, the baby was a girl. That was a good sign so far.

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" Tsunade asked

"I was thinking that Toru would be a good name." Sakura said, just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked. It was Itachi with his new wife Souen

"You're late." Sasuke said

"Whatever. Oh my god! Is that?" Itachi was speechless.

"Toru." By this time Sakura and Sasuke were crying. Not out of sadness or regret, but out of happiness. This was their first glimpse of their son. Sasuke's worries disappeared.

Sakura went shopping for baby stuff for Toru a few months later when she saw Sarah again. she straightened her hair, and looked older even though it had only been four months. Sarah was sitting at a tea restaurant, wearing black and she had a suitcase. Was she moving to Konoha? She looked so sad.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Hi, I didn't see you." Sarah smiled

"Seriously, you look upset, what's bothering you?" Sakura said

"It's Gaara. He… He… cheated on me." Sarah started crying.

"He what?" Sakura couldn't believe it. Gaara wasn't the unfaithful type.

"He had feelings for Matsuri. That slut drugged his coffee and… and…" Sarah couldn't finish her sentence because she couldn't stop crying. Her cell phone was ringing. Sarah looked at the caller ID and didn't answer it. Then she heard the voicemail.

"_Moshi Moshi._ _You've reached Sarah-chan. Please leave a message after the censored swear word. K. Bye!"_ Sarah always had the voice mail put on speaker so if she lost her phone, she'd be able to find it.

"_Sarah, it's Gaara. Please tell me where you are; I'm worried sick! You left suna without a word. Please call me back Darling. Matsuri is no longer legally allowed within three yards of me. Please come home."_ By this point of the message, you could tell in Gaara's voice that he was crying. Sakura picked up the phone

"Gaara-kun, It's Sakura."

"_Where's Sarah?"_

"She's here in Konoha. She told me everything.

"… _I take it she won't talk to me?"_ Gaara sounded really serious now

"She's crying pretty hard. Listen, Sasuke and I moved into his deceased parent's house in the Uchiha section of Konoha. She can stay with us. Is that okay with you?" Sakura said

"_Sure."_ Gaara said

When they got to the house, Sasuke was home from his mission.

"Hey Sakura. Hi Sarah, I didn't know you were coming to Konoha." Sasuke said

"Gaara cheated on her and she ran away. He called her and I told him that she was staying with us for a few days.

"Sakura…." Sasuke couldn't argue with his wife, so he just stopped talking. Sakura showed Sarah the guest room, and then the unfinished baby room

"Aww. The walls are blue, I take it that it's a boy?" Sarah smiled for the first time all day.

"Yep. We're naming him Toru." Sakura showed her best friend the ultrasound picture

"Wow. How far along are you?" Sarah asked

"Seven-and-a-half Months." Sakura smiled.

"Holy Sh*t!" Sarah said excitedly

"Hey, watch your language around the baby." Sakura laughed

"Aunty Sarah's a bad influence." Sarah laughed and gently patted Sakura's stomach. Sarah stayed in Konoha for two weeks; the first to recover from Gaara's cheat, the second to help finish the baby's room. Then, the day before Sarah was supposed to leave for Suna, Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"This isn't like Sakura to be late." Sasuke said

"I'll help search for her." Sarah said as she put on her blue plaid flannel jacket. It was unusually cold for June. They searched everywhere for Sakura and couldn't find her. When they returned to the house, they saw a note on the table. It said

"_Sasuke, _

I can see no other way to get what I want from you. So I'm taking what's most precious to you. That's right. Meet me on the top of Hokage Mountain and don't bring any of your fellow ANBU members or the girl dies… along with the kid.

_-Karin." _Both Sasuke and Sarah read the note. Sarah grabbed her back pack and they both left. When they got there they saw Sakura was gagged and tied up. Karin was standing next to her.

"What do you want, Karin?" Sasuke said

"I want that baby! If I can't have you, then I'll have that little boy and raise him as my son." Karin grinned

"You've gone mad… Karin, you've gone completely mad! Let her go!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Take one more step and they both die!" Karin exclaimed, holding a kunai knife to Sakura's stomach.

"Karin, stop this madness! Look at me. If you love me, then you'll stop this now!" Sasuke exclaimed. Karin looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the pure fear for his wife and his child.

"You always hated me! Don't try to fool me now!" Karin screamed as she stabbed Sakura in the stomach. Sakura let out a blood-curdling scream that was muffled by the cloth she was gagged with. Karin then ran off, realizing what she'd done.


	4. mother, father, and child

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Sarah both exclaimed. Sarah used a chakra scalpel to cut the ropes and the cloth that was gagging Sakura.

"He stopped kicking! The baby's dead!" Sakura cried. Sarah put her hand on Sakura's stomach.

"No. He's not. But if he's going to live, he has to be delivered now. Sakura, get ready to have a baby." Sarah said. She opened the emergency medical kit in her backpack. She put on the hand sanitizer and rubber gloves.

"What can I do?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"Umm. Inject Sakura in the arm with this."

"What is it?"

"It starts contractions. I would give her some morphine too, but it would just counteract the drug. Sorry Sakura but no pain killers." Sarah said. Within minutes, Sakura was in unimaginable pain. Sasuke stated crying because, deep down, he knew that it was his fault.

"Sasuke…" Was all she could say.

"I'm here, don't worry." Sasuke kept replying

"wait a second, something's wrong. I think the baby's upside-down! Sh*t! Sasuke, inject her with this morphine." Sarah said, handing Sasuke a needle.

Sasuke was confused. "I thought you said-"

"I know what I said! I'm going to have to perform a C-section or the baby will die!" Sarah said. Sarah used a chakra scalped to open Sakura's stomach and Sakura screamed.

"Almost there Sakura, just hold on." Sarah said. Just then, two ninjas showed up.

"We heard screaming." One said

"Sakura is having a baby, what do you think it's going to sound like? The Beatles music?" Sarah was annoyed

"Is there anything we can do?" one asked

"Yeah, go tell Tsunade-sama to get a room in the ICU ready, stat!" Sarah nearly shouted. The ninjas nodded once and disappeared. After about three minutes, Sarah delivered Toru Uchiha through C-section.

"Sasuke, give me that rag. I need something to tie off the umbilical chord." Sarah said. Sasuke did as he was told and Sarah used a chakra scalpel to cut the chord. She then took off her flannel jacket and wrapped the baby in it. Then she wrapped an emergency blanked around the baby, just incase.

"Here, hold him." Sarah said, gently handing the baby to his father. Sarah then closed the wound on Sakura's stomach using medical ninjutsu.

"Sakura, stay with me, you have your baby boy now." Sarah said.

"Toru… Sasuke… Toru." Sakura passed out after Sarah closed the C-section wound

"Wait, the baby got stabbed along with Sakura didn't he?" Sasuke said

"The kunai just barely grazed his leg. I already healed it. The only thing is that he'll have a nasty scar for the rest of his life. Now we can't waste any more time. I'll take Toru; you take Sakura. We need to get them to the ICU now!" Sarah used a teleportation jutsu to get them to the ER. Tsunade was waiting there with a stretcher for Sakura.

"How'd everything go?" Tsunade asked

"I had to do a C-section, but other than that, it went fine." Sarah said

Sakura woke up the next day, completely exhausted and in the hospital. Sasuke was asleep in a chair. Then she remembered what happened, Karin had kidnapped her, stabbed her, and ran off. Then Sarah had to do a C-section to deliver Toru. Wait Toru was born when Sakura was eight months pregnant! He was early! Then everything went black again. When Sakura woke up again, she Sasuke sitting by the window, holding Toru and… was he actually singing to him

"_Hush –a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little ponies."_ Sasuke actually was smiling at the baby too.

"I never knew you could sing." Sakura laughed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked

"Honestly, I'm a little pissed at you for the broken condom." Sakura said

"Yeah about that… I kinda thought you were on the pill… oops." Sasuke laughed, guilty. They both laughed.

"Hey, can I hold him?" Sakura said

"Oh right. You passed out when he was born. You haven't seen him yet. I can't believe that you haven't seen your own son yet." Sasuke smiled as he handed Toru to her. Sakura looked at her son for the first time. He was asleep in her arms. Then the baby opened his big black eyes and looked at his mother for the first time.

"Hi Toru. I'm your mommy." Sakura smiled. Toru smiled back.

"Say cheese." Sasuke said and took a picture of Sakura holding Toru

"Wow. I can't believe it." Sakura smiled at her husband. Toru started crying a little bit.

"Shhh. It's okay, Mommy's here." Sakura said and sang a lullabye from the play _Les Miserables_

"_Toru, It's turned so cold_

_Toru It's past your bedtime._

_You've played the day away_

_And soon it will be night_

_Come to me_

_Toru, the light is fading_

_Don't you see?_

_The evening star appearing?_

_Come to me_

_And rest against my shoulder._

_How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder_

_Hurry near; another day is dying_

_Don't you hear?_

_The winter wind is crying._

_There's a darkness_

_Which comes without a warning._

_But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning."_ At the time, Sakura actually meant the words of the song and wasn't just repeating them from her favorite play. It was cold, It felt like December. Sakura looked at the clock. One o-clock? But it was so dark. Oh no. was she really that ill? Sakura realized that she wouldn't last the day. She looked into the eyes of her tiny baby boy. He smiled. Her little Toru looked so happy, and fell asleep in her arms, smiling.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Sakura whispered as she kissed his tiny forehead. Then, the temperature felt like it dropped dramatically and she felt so dizzy. This was it. She was about to die. But she just wanted to sleep though.

"Sasuke, could you take him? I'm feeling a little light headed." Sakura handed Toru to his father.

"I love you both so much." Sakura smiled and fell asleep… Only this time, she didn't wake up. The last thing she saw was her husband smiling and her tiny son asleep.

**Post-chapter author's notes: Okay, readers don't kill me but… Yeah Sakura died. I'm sad too. But the story will live on! The next chapter will be about Ino and Sai, but the rest of the story is about Toru growing up**


	5. Daisuke's story

It was just a simple escort mission. It was quickly completed. But on the way back, tragedy struck team Asuma (with Kakashi) in the middle of the night.

"Ino, hurry up you're falling behind." Choji called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ino said. suddenly, the whole team was engulfed in genjutsu.

"Everybody stick together, I'm going to undo the genjutsu." Kakashi said. Suddenly, there was a shriek and the genjutsu disappeared.

"What was that? Choji asked.

"Is everyone okay? Choji? Kakashi-sensei? Ino?" Shikamaru said. Everybody answered except Ino

"Ino. Ino! Sh*t, don't tell me!" Shikamaru said "Kakashi-sensei, can you trace Ino's chakra? She's been abducted."

Ino woke up in darkness. She remembered how she had been abducted but see didn't see her captor's face. She couldn't see anything. Then, she heard a man's voice:

"I see you're awake." The voice said

"Where am I?" Ino asked

"I hope you, don't mind, but I blindfolded you so you can't see me." The man said

"What? What did you do to me?" Ino screamed.

"Now, Now, no need to wake the whole town." The man said

"What are you…" Ino was scared. She could feel that the mysterious man was holding a knife up to her throat.

"You're so very pretty. I think you should feel the pleasure of my intimate company." The man said

"What? No! I have a boyfriend! I'll scream!" Ino said

"No you won't! If you do, then I'd be forced to cut your throat. And we don't want that, do we? All that blood would be so troublesome to clean up." The man said.

"Please, stop this now!" Ino cried. The man let out an insane laugh.

"I can sense her chakra surging. She's in distress." Kakashi said when they reached a town.

"This isn't good. She only surges her chakra when she's in real danger." Shikamaru said

"There's another person, A man maybe." Kakashi said. They ran as fast as they could to the source. The three Konoha ninja arrived at a tool shed at the outskirts of town. The door opened by itself and they heard a voice.

"Gentelmen, come in." It was dark.

"Have you seen this girl?" Shikamaru held up a picture of Ino even though the room was pitch black along with the night.

"Oh yes. You can have her. I tried to hit her to keep her conscious during but the bitch kept passing out." The man said tossing a limp Ino out of the garage. Her clothes were torn and her ponytail was undone and she was blindfolded.

"What did you do to her?" Choji glared into the shed at the silhouette of a man that you could hear was scoffing at Ino's so called 'weakness'.

"I've had sluts braver than this one. She didn't even want me, but I have my ways." The man said

"You raped her. It's obvious. I'll have to bring you to our village for imprisonment." Kakashi said. Then, the man disappeared.

Ino woke up in the hospital two weeks later surrounded by flowers. Sai was sleeping in a chair by the bed. At that moment, Sakura walked in. She was very pregnant.

"Hi Ino, how are you feeling?" Sakura smiled at her friend.

"What happened?" Ino asked

"What do you remember?" Sakura asked

"I remember being captured, then everything went black. Then there was a man who threatened me with a knife. I couldn't see him and he… he…" Ino started crying.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Ino. I guess I'm the bearer of bad news then. We found a man's DNA on your clothes, but we haven't matched it up to anyone yet. Also, according to some mandatory post-rape tests, I'm afraid that you're pregnant." Sakura said

"No… No, no, no, no! This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" Ino kept repeating herself. She didn't notice that Sai had woken up.

"Don't worry, there are alternative options." Sai tried to reassure his girlfriend

"No, I could never kill a baby! Even the baby of a monster!" Ino couldn't stop crying

"Don't worry. I'll tell you what: how about when your baby is born, he or she can come over to play with my little Toru any time. Sasuke and I could take him or her for a weekend so you can have some alone time with Sai. Our children will go to school at the same time. Okay?" Sakura smiled. Ino tried to smile but she wasn't as confident as Sakura. Ino didn't want the life of a mother just yet.

Sakura died after giving birth to Toru two days after Ino left the hospital

It was December. Sai was on a mission and Ino was six months pregnant. She was sick of it all. The morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, and looking at that bulge in her stomach where that little parasite was growing every day. She could never love the child of a monster. She had no ultrasounds and didn't take any medication. She didn't care what happened to her or that parasite. She tied one end of the

rope to the ceiling fan and tied a noose. There wasn't anything she thought she could do. She got up on the chair and put the noose around her neck. She heard Sai coming up the stairs of the apartment. She thought of him. He wouldn't have to be the martyr in this situation any more. He wouldn't have to deal with that screaming parasite if it were to be born. Ino stepped off the chair. The noose tightened around her neck quickly and she was dead.

"Ino, baby, I'm home." Sai had brought Ino flowers that day. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw his pregnant girlfriend hanging there, her face was blue and her eyes were closed. Her mouth was in a peaceful smile.

"INO!" Sai cried. He cut the noose off of her neck and checked her pulse. She was dead. He put his hand on her stomach. Even though that baby wasn't his, it was hers. She didn't want it, but she kept it anyway. Even though it wasn't his baby, he would have liked it to live.

_Thud… Thud…Thud…Thud_ almost as if the baby could read Sai's thoughts, it kicked as a signal that it was still alive. Sai knew didn't have any time to get a medical ninja here to assist him.

"Hang on baby, just hang on." Sai got his knife out and sliced open his beloved's stomach and delivered a premature baby boy. The baby was crying like he was supposed to. Sai cut the umbilical chord and

wrapped the baby in a towel. He rushed to the emergency room with his new step-son in his arms.

Sai didn't leave the waiting room of the hospital until he knew that the baby was okay. Tsunade came out of the ICU room

"So, can you explain what happened?" Tsunade asked

"As you know, on a mission, Ino was raped. She was always saying that she couldn't live with that little 'parasite' growing inside of her. I thought she was just going to get an abortion. But I came home today, and she was hanging from the ceiling, dead. I felt her pulse and she was dead. But the baby was kicking when I felt her stomach so I had to deliver him through C-section. I couldn't let him suffocate. Sai said.

"I see. Now listen, you're not the baby's father and we haven't found a match on the DNA tests yet. Do you want to put him up for adoption or…" Tsunade asked

"I want to adopt him. I loved Ino. It could be the spawn of Satan and I'd take him. He's Ino's son, and I won't have him raised by some foster family or worse, by the monster who is his real father." Sai said.

"I'll go get the papers." Tsunade smiled and went into another room. Just then, Sasuke and his new girlfriend, Karin came in. Sai knew that Sasuke didn't love Karin, but he feared for his infant son, Toru who was sleeping in his father's arms. Sasuke didn't trust Karin to hold Toru. Ever. She was the one whose actions caused his beloved Sakura to die. The only reason Sasuke was with Karin was because he feared for the life of his son. He feared that Karin and her jealousy would murder his son.

"Hey Sai, I heard what happened. I'm sorry." Sasuke said

"Are you keeping it? It's not yours." Karin said

"Karin, that is so rude." Sasuke whispered to his girlfriend. He sat down next to Sai in the waiting room.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll find a good family for it." Sasuke said

"I'm keeping him. I'm going to be adopting him." Sai said.

"Great." Karin smiled

"Eh… Mil, mil." Toru said

"Karin, can you give me Toru's bottle?" Sasuke asked. Karin opened a tote bag, got a baby bottle full of milk out and handed it to Sasuke.

"Mil!" Toru smiled and let Sasuke feed him.

"Was Toru-chan just talking?" Sai asked, astonished

"Yeah." Sasuke said, proudly.

"Only six months old and he's just like his father. Except for that annoying streak of pink in his hair. Sasuke, when are you going to get that dyed black like the rest of his hair?" Karin asked. There was one streak of pink In Toru's thin, baby hair near his forehead. Tsunade said it might have been some sort of mutation with the hair chromosomes.

"Karin, just stop complaining. It's too dangerous to dye his hair at this age. We'll talk about it when he's older." Sasuke said. Tsunade came back

"Alright, now you just have to fill these out really quickly, and you can take him home in a few weeks." Tsunade said

"Why weeks?" Sai asked

"He's three months premature and It's December" Tsunade reminded him.

"What are you naming him?" Sasuke asked

"Daisuke." Sai said


	6. baby mine

June 18, 2022

Toru was twelve now. He was just like Sasuke at that age except for one thing. Even though his hair was jet black, like Sasuke's (and it was the same style.), but there was one lock of hair in the front that was naturally light pink. His mom always told his dad that she wanted to have it dyed black so he 'wouldn't look like a freak.' Toru never knew where the pink streak in his hair came from. His mother's hair was a reddish-pinkish color.

"Toru, Honey can you go into the attic and get my cook book?" Karin called from downstairs

"Yes mom." Toru went into the attic and took _American cooking for the Japanese cook._ From on top of a box. He saw the label on the box: 'Memories 2009-2011' Toru was born in 2010, his dad said that they had lost all Toru's baby pictures, maybe they were in here. Toru opened the box and saw that there were five photo albums in it. He took the box into his room and brought his mom the cookbook. When he got up to his room, he opened the first album. There was a picture of his father, Hokage-sama (Naruto), Sai-san, Sarah-san, Kazekage-sama (Gaara obviously), and a pink-haired girl that he didn't recognize. Then he came to a picture of his parents, and Jugo-san, and Suigetsu-san. There was a picture of his father when he was 15 and Uncle Itachi. Then he looked through album after album of his father and this pink haired girl. Some pictures were silly, some were happy. Then, he came to an album labeled: _April-June2010._ This **must** have pictures of his parents! Nope, Just his dad and that pink-haired girl again. But that pink haired girl looked fat. Then he realized that she must have been pregnant! Then he noticed, the shade of pink her hair was matched the streak of pink in his hair. Then he saw the picture. It was that pink haired girl. She looked exhausted, there were bags under her eyes and her stomach was bandaged. His "mother" did tell him that he was a C-section. But she didn't have any scars. In the picture, the pink haired girl was holding a baby. That must have been Toru, and the girl must have been his mother. But he always thought that Karin, the woman who raised him with his father, was his mother. Then where was this mysterious pink-hired woman? Then, he turned the page; there was only one picture. The picture of a stone angel holding a stone baby, on a tomb stone that read

'_Uchiha Sakura _

_Died in her sleep June 19, 2010_

_Loving wife, friend, daughter, and mother, but only for a day._

_Age, 15' _Toru's real mother had died just one day after he was born.

"Toru, it's time for dinner." Karin had made his favorite dinner, American-style Hamburgers and fruit punch. After dinner, they had birthday Klondike bars. It was the family's inside joke after Sasuke bought Karin a Klondike bar for her birthday one year. The next day, Toru asked the one question, Sasuke never wanted to hear:

"Dad, I found some photo albums and saw these pictures of you and this pink haired girl. In some pictures, she's pregnant. And in one picture, she looks exhausted and she's holding a baby that kind of looks like me. Then there's a picture of an angel monument that says 'mother, but only for a day' on it. Is Karin not my real biological mother?" Toru asked

"… Let's go for a walk." Sasuke said He took Toru to Sakura's grave. It was just like in the picture. Sasuke put roses on her grave.

"What happened was, Karin took your mother hostage at eight months pregnant and stabbed her in the stomach, trying to kill you and her. Then she ran off. I got there just a second too late. Luckily, Sarah was there with me because she was helping out with your room. She had to deliver you right then and there through a C-section." Sasuke said

"Why a C-section?" Toru asked

"You were upside-down. But because of that, the Kunai that Karin stabbed your mother with, only grazed your leg."

"So that's how I got that scar on my leg." Toru realized. All his life, he'd had a big scar on his right leg that he never knew the origin of. Karin had told him that it was from an accident when he was 2.

"Even though the doctors did everything they could, she died right after she held you for the first time." Sasuke started crying.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Toru said; his face had grown serious and grim.

"No! If anyone is to blame, it's Karin. If she hadn't tried to kill you, your mother probably would still be alive today." Sasuke hugged his son.

"Then why did you marry her?" Toru started crying. Then Sasuke got down to Toru's eye-level and said

"I was afraid that she'd stalk us and kill you or kidnap you or hurt you." Sasuke said.

"Then why didn't you kill her? A life for a life!" Toru said angrily.

"Your mother wouldn't have wanted that. She always said that revenge was pointless and it would just start another circle of violence."

"I won't stand for it! That whore killed my mother! Then pretended to be my mother!" Toru ran off in anger.

"Sakura, what am I gonna do? Should I have told him when he was older?" Sasuke said

"_Don't worry Sasuke, I'm sure he'll calm down soon." _The spirit of Sakura appeared to Sasuke.

"Sakura…"Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes "But he's going to want revenge!"

"_I seem to recall a certain shinobi who was obsessed with revenge." _Sakura's spirit said gently

"But I only realized what I wanted when Pein brought Itachi back to life! But Pein's dead!" Sasuke said.

"_Sasuke, give him this"_ Sakura's spirit said, handing Sasuke a square-shaped envelope. Then, she disappeared

"Welcome home, honey." Karin smiled when Toru came home. He sat down at the table. It was almost dinner and he had homework to do. The school year ended in December and he would be a real ninja then. Toru glared at Karin while she was making dinner. 'Welcome home honey' are words that she had no right to say. She killed the woman who should be saying those three words. She killed Sakura Uchiha. She killed his mother.

"Where's your father?" Karin asked.

No response from Toru.

"Toru, you're unusually silent tonight. Tell me what's wrong." Karin said, turning to Toru.

"What do you care?" Toru said

"Because I'm your mother." Karin smiled

"No you're not! You killed my mother!" Toru shouted and ran upstairs. Karin was shocked. Toru ran up to his room and slammed the door. He put the first disc of the _Les Miserables_ Japanese soundtrack in the CD player. He skipped to track nine, _Fantine's death scene_… there was a square-shaped envelope on his bed that said "Toru". He opened it and it was a DVD. He put it in the DVD player. In the movie, Sakura Uchiha, his mother was sitting in a chair in an unfinished room. He recognized the wall color. It was his room. In the video, she was obviously still pregnant at the time. He heard her voice on the video. It sounded so familiar

"Hello Toru. If you're watching this, then I didn't make it, bringing you into this world." She said. Then, the camera was shaking and the person filming it started laughing.

"I'm sorry… This just seems like a video will." It was Sarah-san laughing.

"Sarah, this could be the only memory my son has of me. This is serious… oh my god it does sound like a video will." His real mother started laughing. The video clip switched.

"Okay, Toru, my friend Sarah was being silly." His mother said

"It's because aunty Sarah's a very bad influence." Sarah-san said from behind the camera. They both cracked up laughing again. Then, the clip switched.

"Toru, my name is Sakura Uchiha. I'm your mommy. Sarah and I have been acting silly. Any way, if you're watching this, I have died shortly after you were born and you just found out. If your father remarried and he married Ino, tell her that I was right and peanuts don't taste better. She'll know what I'm talking about. Any way… I wonder how old you will be when you see this. Toru, I want you to know that you mean the world to me and if I died and your father married that witch Karin, and she tried to pass off as your mother, I guess you know by now that she's not. Your father probably married her to protect you. Listen, she's psychotic so just go along with her if she still says that she's your real mother. She can and will hurt you if you deny her a motherly role. But If I'm not there to see you grow up, I just want you to know that I love you and hope the best for your future. So, in my memory, don't have revenge on anything. I love you, sweetie." In the video, Toru's real mother blew him a kiss and the video ended. Toru was silently crying.

"Toru-chan, it's time for dinner." Karin called from downstairs. he came down and sat at the table.

"Well Sasuke, our son thinks I'm not his mother." Karin smiled. Sasuke said nothing. Toru said nothing, and got up and took his dinner to his room and ate it there. Listening to les miserables. Then, he snuck out of his house and went to the cemetery and laid a bouquet of flowers on his mother's grave. He stood there for a while.

"I don't understand how you don't want me to hate her, mom. It's because of her that you're worm's meat." Toru stared into the cloudy sky. It looked like it was going to rain. The weather was grey and gloomy. Just like Karin said the weather was like the day he was born. She said that that day, the angels cried tears of joy and it rained. They didn't cry tears of joy for his birth. They cried tears of mourning for the loss of his mother. He saw near a different grave, the silver-haired (his hair was in the same style as 15-year-old Nagato), violet-eyed, Daisuke Yamanaka. His mother, Ino was raped on a mission by a rogue ninja who took her captive. Daisuke had to be delivered under similar circumstances as Toru: Prematurely, and through C-section. Only, the reason he had to be delivered prematurely was because, Ino had killed herself and his adoptive father, Sai came home just a moment too late, but luckily, Sai was trained in quick medical operations; so he was able to deliver Daisuke that way. Coincidentally, Toru was only older than Daisuke by about six months. They grew up together as best friends. Daisuke came to visit his mother's grave once a week

"Hi Daisuke." Toru said

"Toru, what are you doing here for?" Daisuke asked

"Same reason you're here. I found out Karin isn't my mom. My real mom's name is Sakura. She died right after I was born." Toru said.

"Did you sneak out of the house too?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah. Why, did you?" Toru asked

"Yeah. Sai thinks I should have a mother and he's dating a girl named Nana. She's so annoying.

"Is she a psychopath like my murderous step-mother?" Toru stared at Daisuke. Now he knew what it felt like to never know a real mother. Toru was always happy when he was around him. Daisuke was like a brother to Toru.

Shizune came running into the head medical ninja's office. After Tsunade retired from being hokage, she gave the position to Naruto and became head of the Konoha animal test-free medical research center, the second one in the world. Sunagakure was the first village to illegalize animal testing.

"Tsunade-sama! We found Daisuke Yamanaka's biological father!" Shizue breathlessly said.


	7. the little boy with violet eyes

"What do you mean, you found him? We tested the DNA of every legal ninja in the area where the mission took place! The case went cold!" Tsunade was suspicious.

"We realized about a year ago that it must have been a rogue ninja who raped Ino. We matched up the DNA wit three rogue ninja. All of them were men; identical triplets. But we matched up the fingerprints and we found him!" Shizune said excitedly and showed Tsunade the most recent picture of the man.

"Wait a minute… It's him? I didn't even think that _he_ would father a child, let alone rape someone!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Today is your first day as real genin. So before we start our mission, How about we go and introduce ourselves." My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I'm your sensei. My goal is to restore my clan, only more peaceful and more awesome." Sasuke said

"Bow chika bow wow." Toru laughed

"Don't make me take out the baby pictures of you in my wallet." Sasuke jokingly threatened.

" NO! I'm sorry Dad! I'm so so sorry!" Toru formally bowed in apology to his father and the entire squad laughed.

"Okay, quit it, you're embarrassing yourself. Just introduce yourself to the squad." Sasuke laughed

"I'm Toru Uchiha, my mom is dead and my step-mom is a psychopath. I like American food, ramen, and Broadway musicals. My favorite is _Les Miserables_." Toru was wearing the same outfit that Sasuke wore when he was twelve, except his shirt was red and long-sleeved, and he wore dark blue jeans. Toru wore his headband in the same style as Sasuke.

"My name is Daisuke Yamanaka. My mom is dead and I don't know my biological father. I enjoy reading manga and drawing doujinshi. I also enjoy broadway. My favorite play would have to be a tie between _Les Miserables _and _Miss Saigon._" Daisuke wore a black Kimono top with a red sash and dark blue jeans. He wore his headband in the same style as Nagato.

"My name is Yuki Uchiha. My parents are Itachi and Souen Uchiha. I love Broadway musicals. My favorite play is a tie between _Les Miserables _and _Avenue Q_."

"Alright. Well, our first mission is actually a B-rank." Sasuke said

"Oto-san, what's our mission?" Toru asked

"We're going to find Daisuke's biological father." Sasuke said

"My… real… father?" Daisuke was astonished. They left

It was a four-day journey to where Daisuke's father was. Once there, they had to find him. On the day before they got to Daisuke's father's last known location, Daisuke was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toru asked

"We're about to meet my father, the man who brutally raped my mother. Because of him and me, she's dead. She probably wouldn't be dead if I was never conceived. I wish I wasn't." Daisuke kept crying

Toru started singing _Do you hear the people sing?_ From _Les Miserables_

"_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men._

_It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echo's the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes_" Toru sang

"_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see" _Yuki sang

"_Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free." _Daisuke joined in and all in Unison, they sang

"_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men._

_It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echo's the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"_

"Okay, I'm going to ask this once and only once. Toru, Daisuke, Are either of you gay?" Sasuke asked

"WOAH!" Yuki, Daisuke, and Toru said simultaneously

"That's such a stereotype! What, straight guys can't like theatre?" Yuki said

"He's from a different generation." Toru said

"Jeez, Sasuke-sensei, you have major problems!"

"_I'm sorry I even spoke."_ Sasuke thought.

When they got to the village, they all split up. Because this man was a rapist, Sasuke went with Yuki and Toru went with Daisuke

"Have you seen a man who looks like an older me?" Daisuke kept asking random people this question. No luck

"Have you seen this man?" Toru asked, holding up the most recent picture of Daisuke's father. No luck

"We'll never find him." Daisuke started crying. Toru took him by the hand.

"We will. Now come on, shinobi aren't supposed to cry." Toru smiled and Daisuke dried his tears.

"Do you boys need help finding your mommy?" One lady asked them.

"We're not brothers. We're Ninja. But we are trying to find my friend's dad. Have you seen him?" Toru asked, holding up the man's picture

"Why, this is my husband!" The lady was shocked

"Really, then can you take us to him?" Daisuke asked

"Of course. He lives just outside of town."

"Awesome! I just have to radio the members of the squad. They'll be here in a sec." Toru got on his radio. "Dad, Yuki, the Shepard has found the lost sheep. Repeat: the Shepard has found the lost sheep. Over."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke radioed Toru back

" I don't know I've just always wanted to say that, but we've found Daisuke's biological father's wife. She's willing to take us to his father." Toru said. Within seconds, Sasuke and Yuki were there.

"Please sit down, everyone. I'll start making dinner. My husband will be home any minute." The lady said "By the way, my name's Akira." Akira had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a sea foam green t-shirt, an orange headband, and faded blue jeans.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. This is my son, Toru, and my niece, Yuki. And this is your husband's biological son, Daisuke."

"I'm home." It was Daisuke's father.

"_I know that voice. Where is it from though?"_ Sasuke thought. The air turned electric as Akira went to the door to greet her husband

"Hello Darling." He said

"So, guess what? We have company!" Akira said

"Wonderful. Who?" The man said

"Four Konoha ninja. They came all the way here to meet you." Akira said

"Alright." The man said. Akira came back with her husband. He had silver hair, Just like Daisuke. But his said was in a ponytail, and his eyes were black. He also wore glasses.

"Why, hello Sasuke." He said

"Kabuto." Sasuke said calmly.

"So you're teaching little prodigy ninjas now, is that right?" Kabuto asked

"Yes." Sasuke said

"And how did it work out with you and that girl?" Kabuto said

"Sakura died a few months after we got married." Sasuke said

"And may I ask how?" Kabuto asked

"Our son, Toru had to be born in an emergency C-section after being wounded. There was no time to get to the hospital until after our son was born. She died in the ICU the next day." Sasuke said, as seriously as he'd ever say anything."

"Wow. Rotten luck isn't it? I take it the child died as well from exposure?" Kabuto asked

"No. Luckily, an amateur medical ninja delivered him. He's in this squad." Sasuke said

"Wow. Look at him, he's the spitting image of his father. Except for that absurd streak of pink in his hair. Is that natural?" Kabuto asked

"Yes." Sasuke said

"Who's the girl?" Kabuto asked

"My niece, Yuki."

"Well, it looks like Itachi planted his seeds too." Kabuto snickered. Then, he saw Daisuke

"Do you recognize this girl?" Daisuke showed Kabuto a photo of Ino before she was pregnant.

"Yeah. From twelve years ago. Why?" Kabuto asked. Daisuke looked up at Kabuto with his big violet eyes.

"A bad man raped her. She never even saw his face. After that, she came back to Konoha and found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to have a baby, but her loving boyfriend convinced her to keep it. That he'd accept it even if it were the spawn of Satan. At six months pregnant, she didn't have one ultrasound. She didn't take any vitamins or eat healthy. In fact, she secretly drank a bottle of sake every day to ease the pain of knowing that a bad man that she never even knew the name of was the daddy of her baby. On December 24, she hanged herself. A second before her boyfriend came home with flowers. He had to deliver a living baby boy from a dead woman through C-section. He brought that baby boy to the ICU and later adopted him. Luckily for that boy, the sake his mother drank only caused eye discoloration. The boy grew up with his friends and a foster father. Just a week ago, he found out the name of his daddy after twelve years of the Konoha medical lab's DNA testing. That little boy found out today that his father's name is Kabuto. My name is Daisuke, and I'm that little boy."


	8. our dream

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know there's been a lot of confusion with Toru 's birth date. I had a bunch of mix-ups. Anyway, Toru is conceived in September 2010 and is born on June 18 2011.**

WARNING: contains minor adult content. Not recommended for children under 16… Wait a minute this is 2010… Not recommended for children under 13… In America, Not recommended for children under 5

It was on the way back to Konoha. Daisuke had the hardest time of all the genin today. After he told Kabuto that he was his son. Kabuto threw the squad out of the house and told Daisuke that he never wanted to see his face again. Now the three genin were asleep by a campfire. Sasuke looked at the face of his son and remembered the day he came back to konoha.

* * *

September 16 2010

Sasuke was so nervous. He was fidgeting with his shirt. His eyes kept wandering. He kept looking at the time on his cell phone. His heart was beating like crazy. His palms were embarrassingly sweaty. Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder

"Don't worry, little brother. I already sent word that we're on our way. We'll be welcomed with open arms… hopefully." Itachi said. Madara Uchiha was defeated and killed in battle by Sasuke. Madara was forced (by Sasuke) to use the last of his chakra to bring Itachi back to life. When Itachi was revived, Sasuke gave him Madara's powerful eyes. Sasuke and Itachi left for konoha that day. Sasuke had told the rest of the Taka to come along if they wanted. So Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin followed Sasuke and Itachi to Konoha. It was finally sunset. They reached Konoha. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and everyone else was waiting for them at the gates.

"There they are!" they heard Naruto exclaim

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-san!" They heard a girl exclaim. Then, everyone said

"Welcome back!" By the time they reached the gates,

"Itachi!" a woman's voice

"Souen? Is that you?" Itachi asked as a girl jumped into Itachi's arms and they kissed passionately. Sakura came up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I… what are you doing back here?" Sakura asked

"I finally figured out what I wanted in life. I finally woke up." Sasuke smiled

"Sasuke-kun I…" Sakura blushed Sasuke embraced her. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his.

"Sakura, Please… Call me Sasuke." He said. Then, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Both their hearts started racing as they started French kissing. Sakura jumped into Sasuke's arms and they kept French kissing. Sakura started undoing Sasuke's shirt, and then they realized that they were in public.

"Want to go back to my place… Sasuke?" Sakura smiled

"With pleasure, my dear cherry blossom." Sasuke said. Sakura showed him where her apartment was and they walked there, holding hands. Sakura unlocked the door to the apartment and they both went in.

"Nice pla-…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Sakura had jumped into his arms again, and they kissed while they walked to the bedroom.

Sasuke woke up the next morning. He didn't want to open his eyes because he was afraid that he'd wake up in that old one-person futon again. In the middle of god knows where. But when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in a lousy futon, but a full-sized bed. He looked to his left, and there was beautiful morning light flowing in through almost transparent white curtains. The walls were pale blue. Sasuke pinched himself, hoping that such a beautiful morning wasn't a dream or genjutsu. Thank god it wasn't. He looked to his right, and among the white sheets, lay a sleeping pink-haired girl. It was the perfect morning. The morning he dreamed about too often. Sakura opened her big green eyes.

"Good morning." She smiled

"Hello, my princess." Sasuke said.

"Welcome back to Konoha." Sakura laughed.

"Thanks. Oh shit!" Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked

"I probably had a shit load of paper work to fill out before getting an apartment last night." Sasuke said looking around the room, trying to find his clothes. He saw that they were right next to the bed. He started to get up, but Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura said

"What?" Sasuke looked back at his new lover.

"You've been gone for three years. I'm not done with you yet." Sakura giggled.

"As you wish, princess." Sasuke laughed and got back into bed with Sakura. He kissed her, and she kissed him back and embraced him. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit!" Sakura said. "Hold on a second." Sakura put on her bathrobe and answered the door. It was Tsunade.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama." Sakura said

"Good morning, Sakura. Could Sasuke come out here to?"

"… I can't." Sasuke called from the bedroom and Tsunade made a disturbed facial expression.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your 'alone time' with Sasuke, but I need to remind you that he does have paperwork to fill out so we can take him off of the rogue list." Tsunade used air quotes when she said alone time. " Come with Sasuke over to my office once you're done with your 'alone time'."

"Yes Ma'am." Sasuke called from the bedroom. Once Tsunade left, Sakura practically jumped back into bed with her beloved. Sasuke kissed her on the cheek and on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Sakura laughed when he kissed her neck

"Encouraging more sex." Sasuke said

"I appreciate your encouragement." Sakura said and once again, the new couple disappeared under the pure white sheets.

* * *

January 21 2023

Sasuke woke up. He was disappointed. Those transparent curtains and white sheets from Sakura's apartment were gone. He was back to being the squad leader. Or babysitter. Then, he saw Toru's little face. Even though Toru was twelve, when he was asleep, his face looked no different from when Sakura held him for the first time, and he fell asleep in her arms. God Sasuke missed Sakura. He'd give almost anything to spend one last night with her. But he's trapped with Karin who he never loved or even liked. It was to protect Toru from her insanity.

* * *

January 21, 2023. Sunrise

Sakura's spirit had been watching over Toru and Sasuke ever since the moment she died. Now, she descended from the heavens for a visit to earth. She was watching over the new squad in the woods and it was snowing. Sakura didn't want anyone to freeze, so she made the fire burn brighter and warmer. Toru, though asleep, was shivering in the cold. Sakura put her hand on his cheek, Her little Toru. So grown up, so brave. Wait… He was pale. Sakura put her transparent hand on his forehead. He was burning up. Then, Toru turned paler and a beautiful glowing woman with white hair and a flowing white gown appeared. She was the angel of death.

"Angel of death, why do you want to take my son?" Sakura said, seriously.

"… He is ill, it is cold, he cannot survive." The angel of death said

"He is my son. Please, just give me a chance to heal him." Sakura said

"You are dead. He is not." The angel of death said.

"I know that but, if I could just… Oh angel, I'd give anything to be alive again! I want to spend the days with Sasuke and Toru! I want to spend the nights with Sasuke again! I want to get to know my son!" Sakura started crying. The angel of death pitied Sakura. She had never seen a teenage mother so loving towards her young family.

"There is a way. Your widower has remarried. His new wife hastened your death date. Before she stabbed you, you would have died at age 105 alongside your widower. If you can at least get his new wife to divorce him, your death certificate will become blank. Your tombstone and grave will disappear. And you will be alive. But you will also be aged as you are supposed to be." The angel of death said

"What if Sasuke doesn't recognize me?" Sakura asked.

"When you appear to him in his dreams, every dream you appear to him in, you'll be one year older. The same if you appear to your son or your widower's new wife. I will not take your son today." The angel of death said as she dissappeared

"Thank you so much, angel." Sakura cried.


	9. dreams do come true

**Pre-chapter author's note: The story is almost older, and I'd like to hear your feed back. so please review! or I won't post the last chapter(s)**

* * *

Karin dreamed she was in a blank place, just a blank area of white. Then she heard

"My baby… My poor little boy." It was a girl's voice. Karin then saw, an angel, with her back turned to Karin

"What happened?" Karin put her hand on the angel's shoulder. The angel didn't look at Karin

"My baby boy was stolen." The angel sobbed

"Oh no! can I help you find him?" Karin asked

"No. _She_ Took him and my husband." The angel

"Who's 'she'?" Karin asked

"You." The angel turned around and faded. The angel was Sakura

"Oh God, what have I done?" Karin finally thought of someone other than herself.

Sasuke dreamed that he walked into Toru's room. There was no bed, but a cradle. An angel was holding a baby Toru.

"Who's my little boy? Who's Mommy's little angel?" The angel said affectionately to the baby version of Toru. The baby giggled and said

"Mama."

"I love you, sweetie." The angel put the baby down in his cradle and turned around. It was Sakura.

"What a gift." Sakura smiled and faded away.

Toru dreamed that his mother was holding him. She smiled and hugged him. She was an angel. She started singing

"_Baby mine_

_don't you cry_

_baby mine_

_dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine."_ Sakura sang

"Mother." Toru cried.

"Shh. Shh. Mother's here. She'll never leave you again. You just have to wait a little bit longer." Sakura said

Karin woke up with a start. What had she done? She had separated a mother and child for her own selfish purposes. She woke up Sasuke.

"What Karin?" Sasuke moaned

"I want to have a baby." Karin said. Sasuke turned over on his side and fell asleep again.

"I'm serious. I want to have your baby!" Karin said

"And I want a divorce." Sasuke mumbled to himself

"What was that?" Karin asked

"I said that I have E.D." Sasuke said using his quick thinking

"You do not! Sasuke Uchiha, is it not enough for me to ask you to have unprotected sex with me, your wife?" Karin shouted

"Is it not enough for me, your husband to say no? Sasuke shouted back. That night, Karin went to bed unsatisfied and Sasuke had to sleep on the couch.

"Sasuke, I want a divorce." Karin said the five words that Sasuke wanted to hear from her for years the next morning. Karin had been tormented by the dreams of an angel version of Sakura crying over the loss of her son. Sasuke was confused by dreams of Sakura saying that she's be in his arms soon. Toru was comforted by dreams of his mother singing him lullabies and telling it was going to be okay.

"On one condition. I get full custody of Toru. He's my biological son, not yours." Sasuke said. Karin packed her things and Sasuke, Karin, and Toru went down to city hall. When the signed all the custody agreements, Sasuke got everything because Karin was planning on leaving town. No one ever saw Karin again. The secretary was putting the divorce papers in the Uchiha's file. Then she noticed something.

"Wait a minute. This death certificate… It's blank!" The secretary said

"What? Let me see." Sasuke said. The certificate was dated 6/19/10 and had a note on it.

"_Sasuke and Toru,_

_Come to the cemetery immediately and come to my grave_

_Love always, Sakura._" Sasuke and Toru ran to the cemetery and came to Sakura's grave. The stone monument disappeared and a transparent figure of a 27-year-old Sakura wearing a flowing white gown rose up out of the ground with her eyes closed. Her transparency faded and she opened her eyes.

"Sa…" Sasuke was speechless. He didn't believe his eyes

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura said

"Mommy!" Toru, though usually as emotionally self-controlled as Sasuke, couldn't help but run to his mother and hug her for the first time as if he were still a child.

"Toru! My little baby boy!" Sakura cried as she held her son for the first time since the day after he was born. Then, Naruto, The Hokage showed up.

"Sakura-chan… You're alive? And old?" Naruto asked

"Yes. And I'm only 27!" Sakura said, annoyed. Naruto walked away, realizing that he ruined the moment.

Sasuke carried Sakura bridal style to the house

"Welcome home my little cherry blossom." Sasuke said

"It's better than how I remember it!" Sakura said

"Toru, how about you go pack your things and you can sleep over at your uncle Itachi and auntie Souen's house?" Sasuke said

"Okay." Toru ran upstairs, packed his toothbrush, toothpaste, a pair of pajamas, and a pair of clothes. He was out the door in five minutes. Sasuke carried his long-lost wife up to their bedroom. Sakura hugged her husband tightly.

"Oh Sasuke I missed you so much!" Sakura was crying

"Oh God, you don't know what it was like without you!" Sasuke embraced his wife lovingly nd started crying.

"I couldn't stand being without you for twelve long years!" Sakura cried.

"I was forced to marry Karin to protect Toru. Every time I was with her, I was thinking of you." Sasuke said

"Because you divorced her, you severed your ties with the one who murdered me. My soul was free, and the angel of death brought me back to life!" Sakura said. After what seemed like forever, Their lips were once again, locked in a passionate kiss, Sasuke started pulling off the straps of Sakura's dress.

"I love you so much." Sakura whispered

Sasuke didn't want to open his eyes when he awoke the next morning. He heared that when he did, Karin would be next to him saying

'there, that wasn't so hard, now was it?' Well, Sasuke had to open his eyes at one point. So he did. And there he was in the master bedroom as always. He looked to his left, and there was his closet. The walls were a god aweful tan-yellow color that Karin had picked out when they were doing renovations. He wanted the walls to be pale blue like in Sakura's apartment. On the wall was a picture of Toru when he was a baby, and a picture of Sasuke and Karin's wedding day. Karin was in this ugly white suit that looked like something a 1940's American secretary would wear. Sasuke and Three-year-old Toru wore Matching Tuxedos. Karin had the pink streak in Toru's hair dyed black for the occasion.

"_Another day without Sakura. Another day of putting up with Karin's crap. I have to remember, it's all for Toru. As long as Karin's in Konoha, I have to pretend I love her…So she doesn't hurt my son." _Sasuke thought as he turned around and faced his right. To his relief, It wasn't Karin that slept beside him, It was Sakura

"_So it wasn't a dream. Thank you, god!"_ Sasuke thought. He kissed his beloved on the forehead.

"Good morning." Sakura smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." Sasuke said as he stated to get up. Sakura quickly put her arms around his shoulders.

"I've been dead for twelve years. I'm not nearly done with you yet." Sakura giggled

"I have to call Itachi to make tell ask him to take Toru for a little longer." Sasuke said.

"That's right, we have a son. Wait, why are the walls that ugly color?" Sakura said

" You're just noticing that now?"

"Once we're done, I want the walls pale blue." Sakura said

"I thought the same thing. Also, when are we going to be done?" Sasuke asked

"next week." Sakura laughed

"_Moshi moshi_?" Itachi answered the phone.

"_Itachi, It's Sasuke. Can you possibly take Toru for a few more days?"_

"Okay." Itachi said

"_Thanks." _There was a click.

"DAD!"

"UNCLE ITACHI!" Yuki and Toru were screaming from outside

"What happened?" Itachi ran outside and Yuki and Toru were rubbing their eyes

"We were practicing our tree climbing jutsu on separate trees and fell off! I think vains popped in our eyes!" Toru cried

"Let me see, you two." Itachi said and they both uncovered their eyes.

"So where were we?" Sasuke said after he hung up the phone. Sakura kissed him. Sasuke kissed her on the lips.

"Sasuke, don't! I'm tickelish!" Sakura laughed when Sasuke started kissing her neck.

"You know you love it." Sasuke laughed. Then the phone rang

"_Moshi moshi_?" Sakura answered the phone this time because Sasuke was too busy kissing her. "Sasuke, quit it. I'm on the phone." Sakura whispered to her husband

"_Sakura, you and Sasuke should come over here, now."_ Itachi said

"What happened?" Sakura said

"… _You'll see."_ Itachi hung up.

"My baby!" Sakura put down the phone

"What happened to Toru?" Sasuke asked, immediately serious

"I don't know." Sakura said "Do you still have any of my clothes from when I was pregnant? I had some stretch jeans that might still fit me." Sakura said

"No. I gave them all to charity. But I think Karin may have left some of her clothes here." Sasuke said.

"Where's Toru?" Sakura said when they got to Itachi and Souen's house.

"Now don't freak out, but Toru and Yuki fell out of trees and hit their heads." Itachi said

"Where's my baby!" Sakura said

"Right here Mom." Toru said. His head was bandaged

"Oh don't scare mommy like that!" Sakura cried, hugging Toru

"Mom, I can't breathe!" Toru said

"Oops! Sorry. Here, let mommy heal that boo boo on your little head." Sakura said as she used medical ninjutsu on Toru's head

"Thanks mom." Toru smiled

"Toru, how about you show your parents what happened when you hit your head." Itachi said

"Okay, so when I hit my head, Uncle Itachi said that something in my brain unlocked and now I can do this!" Toru said as he activated his sharingan.

"Sweetie, you have the sharingan? Oh I'm so proud of you!" Sakura hugged her son… again

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Itachi said

"Did the same thing happen to Yuki?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah." Itachi proudly smiled

"Well, I think we should all go out for ramen!" Sasuke said

"Last one to say not it has to pay. Not it!" Toru said

"Not it." Sasuke said

"Not it." Sakura said

"Not it" Yuki said

"Not it." Souen said

"Not… Dammit!" Itachi said.

After Ramen, Sasuke, Sakura, and Toru went shopping.

"Dad, why are we shopping here? It's a girl's store!" Toru complained

"Your mother has no clothes. Except for about one or two outfits that Karin forgot at the house." Sasuke said

"Ugh! This is so f*cking boring!" Toru sighed.

"I don't like that mouth young man." Sasuke scolded

"what the hell are you talking about? You swear all the time." Toru said

"Well you shouldn't be swearing until you're at least 15." Sasuke said

"I got all my clothes." Sakura said, holding five or six large shopping bags

"How did you pay for those?" Sasuke asked

"When I was pregnant, I had a feeling that something bad would happen, so I hid a lot of money where you'd never guess to look for it." Sakura said

"Where?" Sasuke asked

"I gave it to Hinata. I told her not to spend it or give it to anyone other than me." Sakura said

"You think of everything, don't you?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, I do." Sakura laughed


	10. welcome back

Sasuke lay awake next to his beloved. He couldn't believe that she was back. He remembered how devastated he was when she died. He remembered how scared he was when he took Toru home from the hospital.

* * *

June 21 2010

"Welcome home, Toru." Sasuke said, bringing the baby boy home for the first time. Toru looked up at him with innocent black eyes that said 'Where am I? Who are you? Where's Mommy?'

"Mommy's in heaven. It's not your fault at all. It's Daddy's fault for not protecting you and Mommy enough. Daddy's stupid for not thinking about you or your mother, until it was too late. If Daddy hadn't been so stupid, you wouldn't be here. But Daddy's happy that he and Mommy made you." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was scared. He could just have left the kid at the hospital and fled Konoha again out of shame. It was late. Sasuke and Toru were both exhausted. Sasuke brought Toru into his room

"Well Toru, this is your room, buddy." Sasuke said. Toru just looked at Sasuke and fell asleep in his arms again

"Wow, you're really good at the sleeping thing, aren't you?" Sasuke said quietly as he gently laid his son in the cradle. Toru was so cute. Something in his face reminded Sasuke of Sakura. Sasuke didn't blame Toru for Sakura's death, but the problem was Karin. What was he going to do with his wife's murderer? She could come after him, or his son. She could kill Toru at any time! Sasuke moved the cradle into the master bedroom next to his bed.

"I'm not taking any chances with you." Sasuke said. Sasuke fell asleep. About an hour later, Toru started crying.

"Sakura… can you feed him?" Sasuke said. Then he opened his eyes. Sakura wasn't there. He forgot. Sasuke got up and picked up Toru.

"Hey, Toru. You hungry?" Sasuke said.

"YEAH!" Sasuke could have sworn, Toru said something. Three days old and he said something. Or he was just crying…

"Okay, okay. Shh. Daddy's here. Let's go get you a bottle." Sasuke smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out the milk carton and put it on the counter. He went to the cabinet and got a bottle. Sasuke laughed, immaturely as he filled up the bottle with milk. Sakura would have told him that it wasn't appropriate to use perverted jokes around Toru. Sasuke heated up the bottle like he read in the books Sakura got for her baby shower and gave it to Toru. This pattern repeated itself once every two hours at night, all night.

Sasuke was falling asleep on all of his missions. Sai was back on team Kakashi to replace Sakura. And Itachi was filling in for Sasuke because Sasuke was on paternity leave (Yes I did just say paternity leave.). One day, fate came knocking on the door of the home of Sasuke Uchiha. Fate came in the form of evil.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry about what I did!" Karin said when Sasuke opened the door. He looked so different. He looked like he was three years older than his real age. There were bags under his eyes, from staying up all night every night since Toru was born.

"Thanks, Karin." Sasuke said

"May I come in? I'd like to apologize to Sakura." Karin asked

"Sakura's dead." Sasuke said

"Oh no! I'm sorry." Karin said. She didn't feel guilty for what she had done to Sakura. She did what had to be done. "I take it the baby's…"

"No, He's fine. It would be rude for me not to invite you in. You can see him if you leave all of your weapons at the door." Sasuke said

"Understandable." Karin said as she put her various kunai, paper bombs, and shuriken at the door. Right after Karin took off her shoes at the door, Toru woke up from his nap. Sasuke ran upstairs without a word, and came downstairs after a few minutes.

"This is Toru." Sasuke said

"Aww, look at him. He's got black eyes just like you. Is it okay if I hold him?" Karin asked.

"No… he cries when anyone besides me holds him." Sasuke lied

"Okay. So I was hoping that we could go out for ramen some time?" Karin asked.

"Uh… I have no one to watch Toru, though." Sasuke said

"We can take him with us." Karin said

"... Okay. I'll pick you up at eight." Sasuke fake smiled. He realized that Toru wasn't safe as long as Karin was around. Sasuke couldn't kill her because it would set a bad example for Toru. He had to go out with Karin or else Toru would be killed because of her jealousy. Just like Sakura was.

At the time, Sasuke Uchiha was 15 years old.

* * *

Mother's day 2023

Sakura woke up alone in the bed.

"Sasuke?" Where had he gone? Sakura went downstairs.

"Sasuke? Toru? Where are you two?" Sakura went into the kitchen and…

"Happy Mother's Day!" Sasuke and Toru said simultaneously.

"What's Mother's Day?" Sakura said

"Sarah-san told us that in America, they have a holiday to celebrate mothers." Toru said

"So, Toru thought that it would be a good idea to celebrate." Sasuke said

"We're going out for breakfast with our friends!" Toru said

"Where?" Sakura asked

"That restaurant that we went to when I returned to Konoha." Sasuke said

"Sweet." Sakura said

They went to the best restaurant in Konoha. The other people who were there were Itachi, Souen, Yuki, Naruto, Hinata, Sarah, Gaara, Sai, Daisuke, and Ino. Ino was revived when Sakura was. At first, Daisuke and Sai couldn't believe it. Ino embraced Sai when she first saw him again. At first, she was cold towards Daisuke, but as the days and months went by, she grew to love her son. She just couldn't hate those big, violet, eyes.

* * *

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad." Toru said, walking upstairs that night.

"Goodnight Toru." Sasuke said

"Goodnight, Sweetie." Sakura said

"Mom, I'm not a baby." Toru said

"I wasn't alive for the twelve years you've been alive, I never saw you grow up. In my eyes, you're still the newborn baby I held moments before I died." Sakura said

"How did you even come back to life?" Toru said

"It's 9:30. You. Bed. Now." Sasuke said, pointing upstairs.

"Fine. Oyasuminasai." Toru said, going upstairs.

"It seems like it wasn't that long ago." Sakura said, snuggling up to Sasuke.

"What wasn't that long ago?" Sasuke asked

"Remember the night before we found out I was pregnant?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I was so scared." Sasuke laughed.

"Now look at us. Parents of a beautiful baby boy." Sakura said

"You know, he hates it when you call him that." Sasuke said

"I don't care. By the way, you married Karin to protect him right?" Sakura said

"Yeah. After you died, Toru was always the first thing I thought of." Sasuke said

"You always used… protection with Karin, right?" Sakura said

"In twelve years, we only had sex thirteen times. On our wedding night, and her birthdays. All obligated and always protected. I always thought of you" Sasuke said.

"You're mean, cruel, and a bad person." Sakura laughed

"Why Mrs. Uchiha, I am flattered by your kindness." Sasuke smiled

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha, shall we go upstairs into the master bedroom and have the sex?" Sakura said with a fake British accent.

"Jolly good idea, Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke said in a British accent as he carried Sakura upstairs.


	11. Happily Ever After

"Sasuke, could you help me with my kimono?" Sakura called from the bathroom.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he walked into the bathroom and helped Sakura fix her kimono.

"Are you sure this Kimono is the right color?" Sasuke said

"I don't like the all-black kimono that married women are supposed to wear. It's depressing." Sakura said. The Uchiha family was headed out to the annual Konoha cherry blossom festival. Sakura wore a pink-colored kimono with white flower designs. Sasuke wore a dark blue guy-style kimono, and Toru wore a guy-style kimono, but in his favorite color, red.

"Come on Sakura!" Sasuke called from downstairs

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sakura said, coming downstairs.

"Mom, can I have sake at the festival this year?" Toru asked

"No way." Sakura said

"Man! Dad, can I have sake this year?" Toru gave his father puppy eyes.

"The only ones having sake are your mother and I." Sasuke said

"Uhh… I think I'll skip the sake this year." Sakura said.

"Why? I thought you liked sake." Sasuke said

"I do, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to be drinking sake right now." Sakura smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"No way... You're not…" Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I am." Sakura smiled.

"Oh my god! That's so great!" Sasuke said, embracing his wife.

"What are you two talking about?" Toru asked, confused.

"Well honey, in December, I'm going to…" Sasuke stopped Sakura in the middle of her sentence.

"Wait, Sakura. I think this is a good time for him to practice his sharingan." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on!" Toru activated his sharingan

"I don't see anything." Toru said

"Look harder. What do you see among your mother's normal chakra flow. Look for something out of the ordinary." Sasuke said

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Toru concentrated and couldn't find anything unusual. But then he saw it, there was a tiny concentrated ball of chakra forming in his mother's stomach."

"WOAH! What is that?" Toru deactivated his sharingan and was a little freaked out.

"That's your little brother or sister." Sakura smiled. Toru stared at them both and finally said this:

"Dad. What do you have against condoms?"

They all laughed.

The Uchiha family was blessed with the birth of twins in December of 2024. Hatsune and Nagato. All three children grew up to surpass both their parents.

Hatsune gained the ability to use her Sharingan at the age of twelve, just like Toru and became Konoha's best medical ninja. Just like her mother.

Haru gained his sharingan at age eight, and was able to surpass even Sasuke at chidori. He died on a rescue mission at age fifteen.

At age twenty-three, Toru became Hokage after Naruto retired.

Sasuke and Sakura died of old age together at age one hundred and five.


End file.
